warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mousefur
Mousefur is a small dusky brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Mousefur is first seen as a young warrior participating in a battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan in the prologue. She is pinned to the ground by a RiverClan warrior, but Tigerclaw saves her by forcing the RiverClan warrior away. She was on the patrol that Whitestorm led into ShadowClan territory to retrieve Frostfur's kits. She helped to drive out Brokenstar and his followers. She is later the cat that helped prove that Spottedleaf was not killed by Yellowfang, by checking between Spottedleaf's claws for fur. She is known for having a sharp tongue and a short temper. She is initially hostile towards Firepaw. Fire and Ice :She was strongly against Cloudkit joining ThunderClan, and claimed that he would be a burden, and pointed out that it would be five moons before he could even begin training. Later, after the shock of Cloudkit had died down a bit, Mousefur joined the sunhigh patrol with Fireheart and Whitestorm. She is the first to scent intruding ShadowClan scent, that is later revealed to be Brokenstar and his outlaws. Tigerclaw chooses her along with several others to come with him to attack ShadowClan. When they return after Brackenpaw fetches them, and Bluestar tells them that Yellowfang is tending to Brokenstar, Mousefur is shocked, as is the rest of the patrol. After, when WindClan is being attacked by ShadowClan and RiverClan, Mousefur is chosen to go with Tigerclaw's group to help WindClan. At the battle it is known that she fights Leopardfur alongside Whitestorm. Forest of Secrets :In this book, Mousefur received an apprentice, Thornpaw. She is later mentioned taking him out to show him the territory with Whitestorm and Brightpaw. Also, later on, she is mentioned to have taken all the apprentices out hunting with Runningwind. Mousefur is chosen to go to the second Gathering in the book, and when ThunderClan is intercepted by ShadowClan when they are forced to travel on their territory, she is prepared to fight if need be. When Fireheart is worried about Graystripe, she questions him, because his worry showed on his face. Later at the Gathering, Mousefur is ready to defend ThunderClan when Nightstar reveals ThunderClan sheltered Brokentail, standing beside Darkstripe and hissing at some ShadowClan cats. She takes place in the battle with WindClan and ShadowClan; for the most part she fights Cinderfur. :In the battle with the rogues near the end of the book, Mousefur battled against a huge tabby tom, eventually driving him off. :When Tigerclaw's treachery is revealed, she brings up the point of how he could have expected the Clan to support him if he killed Bluestar. Rising Storm :She, her apprentice Thornpaw, and Runningwind were all attacked by Tigerclaw and a group of rogues. Runningwind died, and her apprentice was wounded on his paw. She was the least wounded of the three, and led Fireheart and a patrol of ThunderClan cats to Runningwind, and the spot where they were ambushed. A Dangerous Path :Mousefur volunteers to go with Dustpelt, Ashpaw, and Cloudpaw on the dawn patrol after the Gathering that Tigerstar reveals himself as leader of ShadowClan. :Later, when Fireheart tells his warriors of his plan to prevent a battle with WindClan, Mousefur somewhat supports him after Whitestorm says that Fireheart is right in not attacking WindClan, for dogs had been taking the prey, not WindClan. She does not go with him, however, as she feels she could not disobey her leader if she was ordered to attack. :At the end of the book, she took part in the chain that would lead the dog pack to the gorge. She was in between Sandstorm and Graystripe in the chase. The Darkest Hour :When Bluestar's secret about Mistyfoot and Stonefur are revealed to the Clan, Mousefur is suspicious of Fireheart, not knowing whether he is lying or not. She shares her thoughts with Frostfur and Speckletail, who have similar feelings. Although she is is unsure of what he says about Bluestar, she supports his right to become Clan leader, saying that the deputy always becomes Clan leader, and that is the tradition of the warrior code. :It is mentioned by Whitestorm that while Firestar is gone at his leader ceremony, Mousefur along with Brackenfur take the all the apprentices out hunting. :Later, Mousefur goes out on patrol with Firestar to test her apprentice, Thornpaw's, warrior skills, though she thinks Firestar shouldn't have any doubt about them, as Thornpaw's warrior ceremony is long overdue. After the patrol, she proudly escorts her apprentice to his warrior ceremony, where he receives the name Thornclaw. :At the battle with BloodClan, Mousefur fights along with LionClan. The only time she is mentions in the battle is with Brackenfur, and it is said that she had deep claw marks along her side, but was still fighting formidably. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Mousefur is mentioned little in this book, as the main character is Firestar and he is away rebuilding SkyClan the majority of the book. She is seen a number of times, mainly along more important characters. ''Bluestar's Prophecy Mousefur is mentioned very little, except that she is born to White-Eye and Sparrowpelt along with her brother, Runningwind, around the same time that Bluestar's kits were born. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :She is Spiderpaw's mentor and a senior warrior. When Brambleclaw is preparing to leave for his journey, she rebukes him for attempting to take a second mouse for himself, as he hadn't hunted that day. So she goes hunting with him and Spiderpaw, saying to herself that young cats thought they knew everything. :Later, it is Mousefur who reveals that Brambleclaw didn't sleep in his den the previous night, because she had gone to get him as she had wanted him for a patrol. Moonrise :When the Twolegs come and start destroying the forest near the Thunderpath, Mousefur takes part in a patrol to investigate. One of the Twolegs grabs her, and she manages to get away, but is severely wounded. It is later said by Cinderpelt that she dislocated her shoulder. Cinderpelt and Leafpaw put it right after feeding Mousefur poppy seeds to deaden the pain. It is still heart-wretchedly painful for Mousefur, who screeches, but she is able to stand on her paws and soon recovers altogether. :When Cloudtail and Brightheart are captured by Twolegs, and it is unknown to the Clan where they've gone, she thinks that Cloudtail went back to being a kittypet, and tells it to the Clan. She is persuaded otherwise by Firestar and Cinderpelt. ''Dawn :When Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw return from their journey, Mousefur greets them hostilely, believing them to have deserted the Clan because they had seen what was coming. :When Graystripe is captured, she is the first to say that Firestar needed to choose a new deputy before moonhigh. Mousefur is rebuked by Squirrelpaw, who fiercely tells her Graystripe isn't dead and ThunderClan has no need for a new deputy. ''Starlight :She was one of the cats who was made ill from the tainted water given to her by Mothwing. The tainted water caused Mousefur an excruciatingly painful belly-ache, and also cause her to vomit. She is helped through the night by the hapless medicine cats, who with no herbs could do little. :On the way to the new camp, Squirrelflight manages to persuade Mousefur to cross the stream with the promise of a warm nest. When they reach the camp, Mousefur chastises Brambleclaw about finding her a nest, and when he snaps at her Brackenfur helps her get together bracken and moss for her nest. It is commented by Brackenfur that Mousefur has a short temper only because she is exhausted and growing old. :Later in the book, she becomes an elder after Spiderleg's warrior ceremony. She makes it her job to lead Longtail around safely when they reached the new camp. Twilight :When Firestar expresses his feeling to go to WindClan and see if Onewhisker has gotten his nine lives, Mousefur does not agree with him, telling all the Clan that ThunderClan already had gotten fur ripped off for Onewhisker and done enough for WindClan. She does agree with Firestar that they should keep up the warrior training, as she states that when a cat has lived as long as she, you know that battles can spring from anywhere. :Also, Mousefur is one of the cats who starts treating Brightheart like a medicine cat, asking her in front of Leafpool if she could have some poppy seed to help her sleep. :Mousefur is hostile towards Daisy and her kits, though eventually warms up to them. :During the battle with the badgers, Mousefur insists that all the elders stay together, and guided Longtail - along with Goldenflower - up to the Highledge where they all hid. ''Sunset'' :After the badgers have gone, Mousefur climbs down from the Highledge with the other elders. She claims a badger tried to climb up and get them, but they sent it packing. :She responds to the fact that Leafpool is back harshly, asking if she was back for good, or until that WindClan warrior sniffed around again. It is noted by Brambleclaw that Mousefur sounds harsh only because she is shocked and wounded. Mousefur also greets Stormfur roughly, asking him why he isn't with RiverClan, as he was a RiverClan warrior before he joined the Tribe. She is rebuked by Squirrelflight, who says they need all their friends right now. Mousefur is prevented from giving a sharp retort by Ferncloud, who is devastated she can't find Dustpelt. :Later, after Stormfur and Brook have been exiled from RiverClan, and Firestar offers them a permanent home in ThunderClan, Mousefur isn't keen on having outsiders in the Clan. After Daisy, Berrypaw, Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, Stormfur, and Brook join she and Dustpelt call a Clan meeting, stating that ThunderClan is becoming too 'mixed'. When Firestar intervenes she tells him sharply that he can punish her if he likes, but she tells the warrior code as she sees it. :To reassure the Clan, Firestar says he will choose a deputy, but that also meant admitting Graystripe was dead. Mousefur and others are appeased by that, because they all knew Graystripe and grieve for him. When Firestar chooses Brambleclaw as deputy, Mousefur angrily protests, saying that Brambleclaw is inexperience and hadn't had an apprentice, so it was against the warrior code. After Leafpool explains her dream about StarClan accepting Brambleclaw, Mousefur accepts him. In the Power of Three The Sight :Longtail starts bringing Jaypaw in to examine Mousefur, who'd been coughing some nights. Mousefur rebukes him lightly, saying that he worries too much about her. Longtail continues to hint to Jaypaw about Mousefur's coughing during the night until Jaypaw realizes that she has the deadly greencough. Mousefur selflessly demands Jaypaw to check on the kits and make sure they were okay, and not to waste herbs on an old cat like her. :Although she spreads the sickness around to other cats in camp (Whitewing, Ferncloud, and Poppypaw), they all make full recoveries. When Graystripe returns, Mousefur welcomes him back and gives Millie, his new mate, a nod, even though she was a kittypet. Dark River :She was weaker than any cat after her greencough epidemic, but refused to admit so. When Hollypaw happened to mention that she thought talking instead of fighting would solve the problem with WindClan and RiverClan, Mousefur gets interested and talks to Firestar about it, persuading him to send Leafpool and Jaypaw to talk to Onestar. ''Outcast :She remains an elder and still guides Longtail. In the book, she is seen when Icekit and Foxkit, pestered Longtail for a story. She says to him that he should tell them something, and then maybe some cats can get a bit of sleep. :Later, when Berrynose and Birchfall are being punished by being put on apprentice duties, Hollypaw calls to them mischievously to make sure they squeeze all the water out of the moss and that Mousefur would claw them if her fur got damp. :When Talon and Night come to ThunderClan to ask for help, Mousefur doesn't agree with Firestar that they should help them. She says that if the Tribe can't defend its own borders, then it was their problem. ''Eclipse :She is not mentioned very much; she and Longtail are still very close. During the Great Battle, the two elders watch for other Clan warriors on the ledge of the cliff. Long Shadows :Mousefur remains a ThunderClan elder. During the greencough outbreak, she is reluctant to eat herbs that will prevent her from getting sick, telling Jaypaw to save them for cats who are really sick. When Longtail starts coughing, she gets cranky with Jaypaw, saying, "a fine medicine cat you turned out to be if you haven't even got any catmint", though Jaypaw realizes that she is just worried about her sick denmate. :When the sick cats go to the abandoned twoleg place, she offers to take care of the sick cats but Brambleclaw tells her no. ''Sunrise :Mousefur becomes close to Purdy when he joins the Clan, acting calmer and not as spiteful towards the younger cats. She tells Jayfeather about the herb Leafpool gave her many moons ago, and comments that Leafpool expects her to live on tansy every leaf-bare. :When Honeyfern dies, she says that she was a fine cat and the last thing she ever did was get her fresh-kill. Also when Honeyfern dies, Mousefur and Purdy feel that it was their fault. It is also revealed that Mousefur and Purdy are affectionate towards each other. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Character Pixels File:Mousefur.warrior.png| Warrior File:Mousefur.elder.png| Elder Family :'Mother:' ::One-eyeRevealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 463 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :'Father:' ::HalftailRevealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 410 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :'Brother:''' ::RunningwindRevealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 463 - Deceased, Verified StarClan MemberRevealed in "The Darkest Hour", pg 49 Tree References Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters